


Behind wide eyes and clipped wings.

by millygal



Series: Season 13 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The Archangel with a chip on his shoulder and badly pulled stitches in his lips, is angry!





	Behind wide eyes and clipped wings.

**Author's Note:**

> As a SERIOUS Gabriel/Trickster/Richard Speight Jr fan, I may well be a little indignant of Gabriel's treatment! Can you tell? lol.

Eight years.

Eight freaking years of being _blissfully_ ignorant of everything going on in the world, that glorious glistening sin filled world he’d been forced to leave, at the hand and blade of a brother he loves, even still, regardless of his sadistic streak and inability to act like an adult despite his millennial age.

Gabriel hears Asmodeus come slithering up to his cell, blathering on in that rent-a-southerner drawl, which has been grating on the Archangel’s nerves since he was resurrected, and it takes all of his many acting skills not to try and pierce a hole in the Prince of Hell’s heart with his eyes as the Demon smugly shows off his newest _pet_.

If the moron with the brainless white obsessed tailor hadn’t tied and tethered his powers, Gabriel would already have blown this joint.

Power’s stripped or bound, Gabriel thinks he could, if given enough motivation, rip the Demon’s head off. 

The Empty was, well, Gabriel doesn’t really know because that’s the whole frickin’ point.

An Angel - even an Archangel - checks out and off they go; bye-bye night-night land. Sleeping the sleep of a being who no longer needs to worry about warring brothers or burning landscapes. The universe simply stops spinning, and Gabriel imagines he was probably enjoying not having to pretend he hated Sam and Dean Winchester, or the fact that he didn’t **want** to kill Lucifer, but the greater good must always out. 

Daddy’s got a lot to answer for, not least the ugly black sack twine twisting its way through his lips, sewing his mouth shut, depriving the cosmos of his specific brand of wit and wisdom.

AssMostOdious _will_ make a mistake, he **will** take one step closer to the bars than he should, and on that day Gabriel will unleash a hell like the stinking jumped up Demon has never known. He may be a Prince, but Gabriel is the son of a God and woe betide anyone who fucks with this particular overgrown child.

Gabriel has been many things; God of mischief. Friend to the Winchesters. Foe of the Winchesters. A devoted Daddy’s boy. A decidedly undevoted son. A good brother. A bad brother. A lost Angel with no home. A soulless entity residing in a big black empty space.

The one thing he is **not** , is anyone’s bitch. 

Evil Colonel Sanders best watch his pressed and dressed back, because Gabriel will sink an Angel blade into it.

 _That_ is a **promise**.


End file.
